Pieski ratują Everest
UWAGA! ''UWAGA! To opowiadanie piszę sama :) '' Rozdział 1 Był to chłodny zimowy poranek w Zatoce Przygód. Pieski odśnieżały swoje budy, i przez mróz spały w bazie. ''' -Dobrze, Wam idzie.- uśmiechnęła się Everest.-Nie długo muszę iść bo obiecałam Jake'owi w konkursie snowboardowym. -dodała. -Ale Everest patrzyłam i nie długo mają być śnieżyce. - powiedziała Hera, próbując zatrzymać suczkę. -Dam radę.- odpowiedziała lawendowa Husky i puściła jej oko. '''Everest wskoczyła w swój pług i odjechała. Właśnie z bazy wyszli Chase ze Skye. -HERA! Gdzie Everest odjechała!?- zapytał zestresowany i wbił łapy w ziemię. Skye spojrzała się na pieska najpierw zachichotała, potem poważnie pokiwała głową. ''' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Skye. '''Everest przyjechała. Nagle zobaczyła coś podejrzanego. -Co to? Człowiek leżący? O nie! Nie martw się Everest już biegnie!- odparła. W krzakach obserwowały ją Tiffany i Sweetie. -Brr...jak tu zimno...W Barkingburg zimy są znacznie cieplejsze.- jęknęła żałośnie Sweetie. -Ćśi! Chyba nie chcesz by nas usłyszała.- rzuciła szybko Tiffany, po czym szybko dodała.-Idzie! Fantom się ruszył, suczka pobiegła za nim, w pewnym momencie zorientowała się, że zupełnie na innej górze. Podeszła i poniuchała. -To tylko fantom...-powiedziała, wtem poczuła sieć, a potem senność. -Teraz zawieziemy ją gdzie nikt jej nie znajdzie.- uśmiechnęła się szyderczo Sweetie.-Ariana!- zawołała. Suczka przybiegła i zrobiła to co mama jej kazała. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Ariany. ''Tymczasem w bazie... '' -Ryder i jak im idzie? - spytała Snowy. -Dobrze, zaraz zadzwonię.- odparł chłopak i zadzwonił.-Nikt nie odbiera...-odparł. -NIE ODBIERA! RYDER MUSIMY COŚ ZROBIĆ!!! - jęknął zmartwiony Chase. -Racja Chase. Psi Patrol zbiórka w bazie! - przemówił chłopak. -Ryder wzywa!!- krzyknęły pieski. Max kończył właśnie pomagać Marshallowi w robieniu dekoracji na zawody. Wpadł w kubeł z farbą i sie poturlał. Wpadł na stojące psiaki. Miały kwaśne miny gdyż całe były umorusane w farbie. ' -Ups! Wybaczcie pieski...-zaczął czarny Labrador.- Ale spójrzcie na to z innej strony możecie startować w konkursie na kolory! - dopowiedział próbując rozładować atmosferę. '''Humor się im polepszył. ' -Ruf ruf działka wodne!- szczeknął Marshall i zmył farbę z piesków. -Teraz jesteście czyści.- dodał. -Dzięki.- odpowiedzieli. '''Winda wjeżdża, przebierają się i dojeżdżają na górę. Psiaki wyskakują. -Jesteśmy gotowi do akcji Ryder sir!- odparł Chase.-Tyle, że nie ma Everest...-dodał i zaczął popiskiwać. Brooklyn z przerażenia potrząsnęła głową, Dylan pisnął, Amber stuliła uszy do tyłu i zawyła żałośnie, Heks położył uszy po sobie i zaskomlił, następnie Kaiden przygryzł jego wargę i zapiszczał, Snowy nerwowo przebierała łapami w miejscu i nerwowo popiskiwała a Gray stulił uszy, pisnął i ciężko westchnął. -Nie martw się! Znajdziemy ją skarbie! - odezwała się Victoria próbując pocieszyć męża. -Zatem pieski do tej misji potrzebuję...- zaczął brunet -Wybierz mnie...wybierz mnie...-prosił Chase i nerwowo przebierał łapami. -Wybieram Kaiden'a! Kaiden użyjesz swoich najlepszych gogli szpiegowskich do zidentyfikowania śladów i kto może być oprawcą.- powiedział Ryder. -Raz, dwa do akcji gotów jestem ja!. -Jednak potrzebuję też Victora i Maxiumsa! Obydwaj poszukacie Everest i wyślecie swoje drony. -Victor znajdzie trop! -Agent PP rusza do akcji! Chase stulił uszy i był bliski omdleniu. -Ale potrzebuję też...szpieg Chase'a! Postarasz się wywęszyć Everest! -AUUU! TAK! TAK!- szczeknął piesek i podskoczył.-Szpieg Chase się tym zajmie! -Jednak...Marshall! Youki! Kajtek! Gdy znajdziemy Everest będziemy potrzebować medycznej pomocy. -Jestem gotowy na ruf ruf ratunek! -Życie w niebezpieczeństwie? Youki zawsze przybędzie w potrzebie! -(Nwm, co może mówić Kajtek) -Reszta piesków także może wziąć udział w poszukiwaniach. - dodał brunet. -AUUU! Chłopak zjeżdża po rurze a pieski wskakują na zjeżdżalnie. Pieski wskakują do swoich wozów i odjeżdżają. Ruszają w stronę Góry Jake'a. W końcu dojechali pod chatkę mężczyzny. Ryder skinął palcem na pieski. -Ruf ruf dron!- szczeknęli Maximus i Victor. -Ruf ruf gogle!- dodał Kaiden, a Chase zeskoczył i zaczął niuchać. Wtem Chase zamerdał ogonkiem. ''' -Czuję Everest! Czuję ją!!- szczeknął i zrobił kółko skacząc ze szczęścia. '''Do nich podszedł Kaiden i zaczął za pomocą gogli rozpoznawać ślady. -Widzę ślady Everest! - ucieszył się lecz zaraz spoważniał.-Oraz ślady Sweetie i Tiffany?- zdziwił się. -A TO!- warknął Victor. Chase najeżył się i zaczął warczeć na myśl co wrogowie Psiego Patrolu zrobili z jego żoną. Wtem dalej drony posłali Victor i Maximus, wskoczyli w swoje pojazdy i pojechali za maszynami. ' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Victora. Rozdział 2 '''Everest obudziła się w ciemnym, kamienistym pomieszczeniu. Było jej zimno. ' -Gdzie ja jestem?- zdziwiona zapytała samą siebie. '''Wtem usłyszała jakieś odgłosy. Z zapadni u góry wpadły Sweetie, Tiffany i Ariana. Otrzepując futra przemówiły. -No proszę, proszę. Kogo my tu mamy? Dzięki tobie zniszczymy Psi Patrol. - zaczęła Sweetie. -To będzie takie kochane z ich strony, szkoda, że przyjadą tu pewnie by cię uratować a sami nię będą mogli siebie.- zadrwiła Tiffany. -Grr...Zaraz po nich zadzwonię!- warknęła Everest. -Czyżby?- spytała Ariana i za pomocą szypiec z jej plecaka pokazała odznakę Husky. -O nie!- przeraziła się lawendowa Husky. Trzy suczki otworzyły właz i szybko wyszkoczyły zostawiając smutną sunię samą. ' *Zmiana sceny znaczek Sweetie. '''Psiaki zatrzymały się w miejscu gdzie stały pojazdy Sweetie, Ariany i Tiffany. ' '''-'''Ryder trop w tym miejscu się urywa!- jęknął smutny Chase. -Myślisz, że są w Barkingburg?- spytał Maximus. -Pewnie tak...nie martwcie się zaraz się tam dostaniemy.- odezwał się chłopak. -Niby jak?- spytał zasmucony Kaiden. '''Chłopak wyjął tablet i zadzwonił. -Tiger Belle! Przylecisz tu swoim helikopterem i nas podwieziesz?- zapytał chłopak. Gdy Kaiden dowiedział się, że Timber przyleci zamerdał ogonem. Przez komunikator przemówiła sunia Stabyhound. ' -Lecę tam gdzie jest potrzebna pomoc ma! *Zmiana sceny odznaka Tiger Belle. '''Psiaki stały na polanie kiedy z oddali usłyszeli odgłos helikoptera. Wylądowała Timber, psiaki wskoczyły tam gdzie mogła przewozić pasażerów i wzbili się w powietrze. Gdy byli na odpowiednim pułapie Kaiden wystawił łapki poza pokład. Był smutny lecz obecność suczki rasy Stabyhound go pocieszała, Chase nie wydawał się zadowolony. Po pewnym czasie dolecieli do Barkingburg i wylądowali przed zamkiem. Psiaki wyskoczyły. Wyskakując Kaiden się jej zapytał. ' -Idziesz Timber? -Wybacz, naprawdę chciałabym Ci pomóc, ale Ryder kazał bym tu została w razie czego...-odpowiedziała smutna sunia. -Powodzenia w znalezieniu Everest.- dodała. -O...okey...-odpowiedział wyraźnie zawiedziony psiak.-Dzięki Timber.- odparł i pobiegł do grupy. *Zmiana sceny odznaka Kaiden'a. 'Gdy weszli do zamku przywitała ich księżniczka. ' -Witaj Psi Patrolu! Jak mogę pomóc?- zapytała. -Szuakmy Everest...zaginęła.-odparł.- Ślady doprowadziły tu.- dodał. -O nie...to źle.- odparła z brytyjskim akcentem.-Powodzenia.- dodała. -Dziękujemy.- odparł. *Zmiana sceny odznaka Ryder'a. '''Po pewnym czasie Ryder zadzwonił po medyków przy przylecieli w strojach do latania. Czekając w sali tronowej, przez okno wlecieli. -Jesteście!- ucieszyli się.-Chodźmy! - dodali. Skręcili w bok. Marshall przez przypadek wpadł w Victora który zahaczył o lampę a w dole otworzyła się zapadnia. ''' -AAAAAA!!!- krzyczały zjeżdżając po zjeżdżalni pieski. W końcu wpadły do środka. *Obraz się ściemnia na 5 sekund... *Rozjaśnia się... '''Pieski ledwo co się ocknęły gdy zobaczyły jak Chase biegnie i wita się czule z...Everest! -EVEREST!!- ucieszyły się pieski. Wtem usłyszeli śmiech Sweetie, Tiffany i Ariany. ''' -Wpadliście w pułapkę!- zachichotała Tiffany. -Oo...a nie mają strojów do tej całej Mission PAW! I nikt teraz was nie uratuje.- zadrwiła Sweetie. '''Już chciały rzucić się na pieski kiedy właz się otworzył i wpadła rakieta z gazem usypiającym. Do psiaków szybko podbiegła Aurora i założyła im maski gazowe. Pieskiem, który wrzucił rakietę z gazem okazał się Gray w stroju...Mission PAW! Tak jak i reszta piesków. Astro otworzyła plecak Ariany i wzięła odznakę Everest po czym Hutch wziął na plecy śpiącą Arianę i Sweetie a Thunder Tiffany. Gdy wrócili na górę pożegnali się i wyszli. Była już noc... -Dzięki za uratowanie nas!- podziękował Ryder i reszta w drodze do Patrolotu. -Nie ma sprawy.- uśmiechnęła się Skipper. -Ja także Wam dziękuje za ratunek.- odpowiedziała Everest trochę utykając. -Proszę.- uśmiechnął się Chase. -GDZIE TIMBER? NIE MA JEJ HELIKOPTERU?! - spanikował Kaiden. -Przyleciała do bazy, długo nie wracaliście i jest w Patrolocie.- odezwała się Thunder. Klapa się otworzyła. Victora przywitała szczęśliw Kasumi a Maximusa Colette. Everest została opatrzona przez Youki, bandaże podawał Kajtek a prześwietlenie wykonał Marshall. -Nie masz nic złamanego, ale musisz odpocząć.- odezwał się Dalmatyńczyk. -Oki.- odparła. Psiaki ruszyły w stronę Zatoki Przygód. Koniec Galeria Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Opowiadania Chye Kategoria:Chye , Marevest FOREVER Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Skye Kategoria:Sweetie Kategoria:Tiffany Kategoria:Ariana Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Paw patrol Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Odcinek 14 Kategoria:Odcinki 14 Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Brooklyn Kategoria:Heks Kategoria:Snowy Kategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Amber Kategoria:Dylan Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Max Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Maximus Kategoria:Victor Kategoria:Youki Kategoria:Kajtek Kategoria:Tiger Belle Kategoria:Aurora Kategoria:Hutch Kategoria:Thunder Kategoria:Kasumi Kategoria:Skipper Kategoria:Księżniczka Burkingburg Kategoria:Colette